pauls_mhafandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Weapon
Johnny Weapon, known for his fierce attitude and steadfast motivation, is a third-year student at U.A High-School. He is training to become a hero along with his friends at 3-A. Personality Known for his stead-fast and fiery attitude, Johnny is likely one of the more boisterous of the Old-Gen Students. He is rather cocky in his endeavours, and has a scorching passion for victory and becoming a great hero. He does however possess internal conflict as previous losses have left him somewhat furious and saddened, yet more eager to win. Johnny has always been a boy to seek a form of "competition", even before he discovered his Quirk. Given that he is the cocky type, he wants to stand on top among everyone else. Because of that, Johnny does not accept a loss and will do whatever he can to gain a "solid" victory. Biography Background Not much is known about his past, though titbits have been gradually revealed as the Roleplay progressed. It is known that his attitude is something inherent to his nature and existed even before he developed the use of his quirk. He discovered his quirk, Matter Absorption and Abstaining, at Elementary School where he accidentally became the same matter as the plastic toys he played with. The information about Johnny's past that he revealed himself to Mick after his spar with Urahara is probably the most important though. A long time ago, while Johnny was still a mere child, him and his cousin Ike were quite close. It was a beautiful day, at the 27th of June 2007, where the sun was shining and Johnny's eyes were plastered on the pages of his small manga. But he was interrupted by the commotion of a crowd further down the street, and his attention was taken by this. He was thrilled, since he imagined that they had gathered for a hero, and he was completely right. It was the hero Silver, that had garnered the attention of many people after a scene that appeared to be a car crash into a store had transpired. Yet Johnny was visibly more excited when another Hero stepped forth, Wind Fang, or better known as his cousin Ike. Their meeting was heartfelt, and they discussed many things such as Johnny's future and how his school performance was. The encounter ended eventually and Johnny headed on home, or so he planned to before the sound of rumble and the sight of fire attracted the instinctive little boy to the scene; something which turned out to be a grave mistake. Once he arrived he was faced with death and misery at the hands of wretched, monster-like creatures that hunted down civilians and heroes alike. Johnny almost became a victim of their destructive and savage rampage, but was saved by his cousin after many screams and cries for his help. Ike fought valiantly against the villains and managed to protect Johnny from harm, yet couldn't save his own life. Johnny promised his cousin who was slowly passing away that he'd become the strongest hero ever, a promise that is likely the root of his hero-career.https://www.facebook.com/groups/723731581132296/permalink/867912940047492/ Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Abilities Overall Abilities: 'Johnny has long been reliant on his physical strength and technique in order to keep up with his classmates. He is perhaps the strongest in 3-A when it comes to sheer combat and boosts these capabilities with the help of his quirk, which boosts attributes such as strength, speed, agility and durability. He also makes up for the lack of a flamboyant quirk with his endless determination and willpower, which he uses him to push himself beyond his limits every single day. Possibly his most impressive feat is when he fought Azor and beat him with a single punch in his Phosphorus mode. Quirk The quirk is called Matter Absorption and Abstaining. With Johnny's right hand, he can willingly absorb solid matter from the source, into any part of his body - or his entire body - and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, enhancing the user's strength, speed, endurance and agility in many cases. With his left hand, he is able to abstain the material that he absorbed earlier, onto any object that isn't a biological life-form. Moves '''Solid Barrage: '''Johnny throws a barrage of punches at his enemies, of course in a state where he has absorbed a material. '''Solid Punch: '''The same as the prior, though it is a single punch that is likely harder and more furious than those of the barrage. '''Solid Kick: '''He kicks his enemy. '''Matter Crater: '??? 'Solid Bell: '??? '''Solid Boost - Phosphorus mode: Perhaps his strongest mode. In order to achieve this mode he absorbs phosphorus, a material found upon the periodic table; which is also highly reactive. Johnny's appearance shifts drastically, and so does his power when he absorbs the material. He becomes extremely hot, his skin glows with a red hue, his veins become more visible and steam exits his mouth. The amount of heat that this form produces is enough to create a shock-wave when he first transforms into it, pushing enemies back several feet with sheer force and scorching heat; something which was demonstrated against Azor. Even the clench of his teeth was enough to create a shock-wave that freed Johnny from Azor's chains. The extreme power of this boost was enough to break through an extremely powerful protection quirk that Azor had stolen, and defeated him in a single strike; which was only possible due to his super-speed that crossed the area in a mere second. Johnny is comparable to the strongest heroes in this state, achieving S ranks on both his Power and Speed with ease.One of its downsides, is that it strains his muscles a lot. The more time passes, the worse it gets. Not only that, but it also shortens his lifespan. Every 1 minute while being in that state, equals 1 month being lost. Stats